Temptation
by chriscolf2
Summary: Kurt, a big CEO of Vogue, who has everything and wants a little excitement in life. Enter Blaine, a new intern with a dark past that leads to trouble. In this worldwide of romance and lies that tempts Kurt into chaos, Is it true love or just temptation? Or will Kurt lose himself in the process?
1. Chapter 1

This is story of temptation.

_Temptation_,_ A thing or course of action that attracts or tempts someone. _This one words stems into a moral of lies, deceit and sometimes even murder. Some say only bad things can come from this but will this be Kurt Hummel's fate or will he pass a line no has dared to even cross and win. One can only hope. This is their story...

Kurt Hummel, CEO of Vogue, thought he had it all in the sense of the word; he had a loving family, fantastic job, and a boyfriend who he cares about very much. But is that enough? Is this what life's cracked up to be? If so, then why did he feel like he was missing something from his life; where were the spice, passion and excitement he now craved and needed.

Lying in bed in his penthouse, these thoughts raced through his head. Knowing he had to get up the older man sighed and sat up to get prepared for the day. Throwing his over the side of the bed, Kurt got up, Rifled through his closed of designer clothes that ranged from Marc Jacobs to Alexander McQueen, then quietly made his way to the bathroom to shower.

Showering quickly, he washed himself thoroughly then shampooed and conditioned his hair. Afterwards he got out, toweled off and made his way to get dressed. In hurry, he grabbed a bagel from his boyfriend, jace, who kissed him goodbye and was out the door to work.

Walking into vogue offices is like walking into a sale at Macy's, it something he's always wanted and loved to do. Since his last intern was fired for not knowing how to do his job, it was on the hunt for a new intern. So today he would be interviewing some potential candidates for the job and it was sure to be exhausting.

Sipping his coffee quietly, he called them in one by one and he has to say their all good candidates, so he's very pleased. He gave the standard line "I have to go through all applications but we'll be in touch if we need you". After sifting and listening to the applicants there was one more left?

Looking up, all thoughts left his mind as he stared at the beautiful boy before him. Walking with a sway in his hips, wearing the tightest yellow skinny jeans with a white polo which showed his physique he sat in the chair. He was tanned with curly hair, big hazel eyes and bright smile that could kill...literally.

As he snapped out of his daze he realized the man was speaking to him

"Hi, I'm Blaine," said the curly haired boy.

"Kurt" he said, "It's nice to meet you"

"Oh, but the pleasure all mine," Blaine said with a smirk on his face.

And from that moment Blaine first spoke, Kurt knew he was in trouble...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here's a new chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

"Wow!" Kurt thought, "I'm really in big trouble".

He's so gorgeous that it wasn't fair; I just couldn't stop staring at his beauty. The way he talked with his hands and his eyes were so expressive that they lit up, like they almost glowed. The rest of the interview went really well, Blaine had a good resume and seemed like a nice guy he could work with.

"You've got the job", Kurt told Blaine. Just like that Kurt can see his soul passed over to Blaine. It's whole, beautiful, and filled with life but he knows by the end it won't be like that anymore.

"I know", Blaine says, getting up and walking towards the door." And Mr. Hummel stop staring at my ass".

Blushing and looking flustered, He smiled. Because he knew the second that boy strutted in his office that he had his heart and that bad thing about it was he thought nothing of his boyfriend who hadn't even crossed his mind. Although the comment was inappropriate, Kurt couldn't find it in himself to care. With an ass and body like Blaine had he could say or do anything, he wouldn't even notice.

Coming out his stupor, he got back to work looking at the current designs and reports for the upcoming spread this month. He needed everything to go as planned and people to be on their jobs. Hearing his phone ring, he walked towards the window in his office and answered it. While doing this, he hadn't noticed Blaine coming in and sitting on the edge of his desk.

Turning around, he found Blaine sitting there. Jumping, he clutched his heart and almost dropped his phone seeing the beautiful boy.

"What are you doing? Is there something you needed?" Kurt said. Blaine hearing this looked up from the picture he was holding. This was conveniently the one of Kurt and Jace at a party. Ignoring the question, crossing his legs enticingly in the tight jeans that hugged them" Is this your boyfriend?" he asked. "Yes," Kurt replied "We've been together for about 6 months". Trying not to stare at the legs in front of him but failing miserably.

Blaine with same smirk as last time just smiled and walked over to the window pretending to drop something. This required him to bend over and pick it up, which was torture for Kurt, who couldn't look away. Noticing that Kurt's eyes were on him, he picked and said ", do you love him?"

"Why", trying to sound nonchalant "It's really none of your business". Blaine just laughed "Oh, But it is my business. See I know you want it's so easy to see. Walking closer to Kurt and whispering in his ear "And what I want, I get. As he moved towards the door, he turned and winked closing it behind him.

Kurt sighed and let his head fall on the desk….

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty well. He came home, ate dinner sharing his day with his boyfriend and then got ready for bed. As he lay in bed, thinking about Blaine he got hard and wanted to touch himself but he couldn't. He looked at Jace, Is this really what I want? Why is this so dull and boring?

As he slept, the temptation of Blaine was getting stronger….and he didn't want it to stop.

* * *

**A/N: Read and review! Xoxo!**


End file.
